


Suck my cock

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin might have understood something a bit differently than it was actually said





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for drabbles from 2012....or so

The music in the club was too loud to understand a word. But Merlin had exchanged looks with the blond all night long. So he’d danced close and was a bit startled when the blond mouthed “Suck my cock!”

Here? In the middle of the club? But hey, he’d done worse, so he grabbed the blond’s belt and dragged him over to a dark corner, where he pressed him against the wall and sank down on his knees to give the best blowjob he’d ever given a stranger. 

Later they sat in niche with cocktails and the blond chuckled. “I pondered leaving before you approached. But then I saw the look in your eyes.”

Merlin smiled and blushed a little. 

“And then I said to myself ‘fuck the clock’, he might be worth it.” 

The blond grinned as Merlin blushed crimson.

“I…I thought…”

“I like the way you think. Wanna ‘think’ a bit more at my place?” 

All Merlin could do was nod.


End file.
